


in your perfect eyes

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Banter, Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Firewhiskey, Flirting, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Smut, Snark, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Fremione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieAnnamay07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/gifts), [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts), [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/gifts), [good_vibes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_vibes7/gifts), [michellejjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejjones/gifts), [siriuslupinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslupinx/gifts).



> Title from Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars'.

1\. Table of contents

2.  '[Bed-sharing' for pieannamay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520895)

3.  '[Head over Feet' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520906)

4.  '[Quick & Dirty' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520922)

5.  '[Drops of Jupiter' for Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520939)

6.   ***** '[Quick & Dirty; Part 2' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520943)

7.  '[Bed sharing; Part 2' for Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520954)

8.  '[Single parent AU' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520973)

9.  '[50s Greaser AU' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520979)

10.  '[Sweaters' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520990)

11.  '[Crisp air' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34520999)

12.  '[Whiskey' for ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521003)

13.  '[Blankets' for goodvibes7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521018)

14.  '[Secret relationship' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521033)

15.  '[Messy' for michellejjones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521036)

16.  '[Cheesecake' for chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521041)

17.  '[Lazy morning in bed' for chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521050)

18.  '[Dragons' for siriuslupinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521060)

19.  '[Experiment gone wrong' for chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/34521068)

20.  '[Toasted marshmallows' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/38141393)

21.  '[White Christmas Margarita' for youresucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/42064529)

22.  '[Champagne Cocktail' for youresucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/42096710)

23.  '[The Grinch' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/42098111)

24.  '[Fireball Orange Hot Toddy' for ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/42102095)

25.  '[A21 Angst' for ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/44090341)

26.   ***** '[D20 Smut' for hkthauer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/44093131)

27.  '[B50 Fluff' for chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901290/chapters/44098075)


	2. 'Bed sharing' for pieannamay

“Shove over, will you?” Hermione rolled over in the bed, taking most of the blanket with her.  

“Which is it, love?  If I shove over now, I’ll freeze.  And you’ve filched all the blankets.”  Fred complained, tugging on the blanket and succeeding in pulling her back into the dip in the mattress with him.  

“Why can’t you share a bed with George?” she asked, scrambling to get back to her side of the mattress.  

“Because George is sharing with Ron.  And neither of us can stand to sleep in the same bed with Ron.”  

Hermione pressed her lips together, the sting of ending her relationship with Ron months before was still just as potent.  

Fred was silent for a moment, before he reached for her, pulling her closer and wrapping the blanket around both of them.  She found she didn’t really care, assuming that she’d have to do this at one point or another if she wanted to get any sleep.  And it really was an uphill battle, what with the mattress dipping in the middle like it was.  

“So what was it for you, ‘Mione?  Because it was definitely the snoring for me.” 

“What?” she asked, turning to face him.  

He shrugged.  “The reason you can’t sleep in the same bed as Ron.  It’s the snoring for me.  You know, I’ll bet, if we’re quiet enough, we can hear it through the walls…”  

She snorted back laughter and swatted his shoulder.  “You’re terrible.”  

“How am I being terrible if it’s the truth?  Is the truth really so terrible?”  

“Go to sleep, Fred.”  

“Right then.  Do you want to spoon me or the other way around?  Because I completely understand and support your right to be an independent woman.”  

She narrowed her eyes.  “If you want to be the little spoon, Fred, just ask.”  

“I’d like to be the little spoon, Hermione.”  

 


	3. 'Head over Feet' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette

Fred tucked the flower behind her ear.  “There…”  

“What?  I’m really that much more attractive for the flower in my hair?” Hermione asked, a sneer resting in the back of her throat.  

“Not really, no.  I’d say the flower’s more attractive for being near you, ‘Mione,” he countered, raising his eyebrows and completely taking her breath away.  

Her fingers crept up to tug at her collar.  She cleared her throat.  “You really shouldn’t say things like that, Fred.”  

“Say the word and I’ll leave you alone…”  His brown eyes sought out hers.  “Say any word and I’ll leave you alone.”  

She pressed her lips together and said nothing.  

 


	4. 'Quick & Dirty' for anon

“We don’t have much time,” Hermione whispered.  It was a futile attempt to pause what was happening between them  _yet again_.  Futile because…they’d already lost so much time already.  They’d already been here.  Many times before.    

Fred lowered his head, his lips pressing urgently against hers.  “Hermione…if I let you leave this room right now…again… I really would be a fool, now wouldn’t I?”  

She found herself nodding, licking her lips before pulling him back down.  “Is there a muffling charm on this room?”  

He barely held back a grin.  “There is.  Do you plan on making good use of it?”

She shrugged with a soft smirk on her lips that very nearly took the grin off his.  “I was rather hoping  _you_  would.”    

 


	5. 'Drops of Jupiter' for Wino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drops of Jupiter - Train

He noticed her in his periphery, sort of staying back from the others.  

Ron was excitedly peering at a pair of chattering teeth and Harry was being dragged around by Ginny all through the store.  

But Hermione wasn’t really doing anything.  She was over by one of the windows, peering out into the street.  

The store wasn’t really laid out for someone who walked with a cane.  But he made do.  He was happy to, considering the alternative.  

“Oy there, Granger…” he said, intending it to be a jovial greeting that would shock her out of her glumness.  But on the contrary, it sounded rather toned down.  Tired.  

How they all probably felt.  

“You know…you and George’s radio broadcast was one of the only things I had to look forward to out there…” she stated, still not looking over her shoulder.  

“How d’you know I’m Fred?” he teased.  “Could just be George with a cane.”  

She turned and smiled at him.  “It’s becoming easier to tell you apart…and it’s not just the ear…”  

Hermione had a nice smile.  He’d…honestly never noticed until recently.  

“How’s the leg?” she asked, nodding down towards the floor.  

“Aches like hell. But I suppose it’s getting better…some little Muggleborn came into the store yesterday and called me  _Willy Wonka_ …not sure what that is, but it seemed to delight her.”  

Hermione grinned.  “You  _are_  like Willy Wonka…”  She went on to explain that he was some sort of a character from a Muggle children’s book.  He carried a cane and was generally a quirky individual.  Ran a sweets factory.  

Fred smiled.  His face ached from smiling all day, but he didn’t mind it with her.  It felt real with her.  

“I guess I can see that…” He paused for a moment, getting his bearings before he moved forward.  “Say…Hermione…um…any chance you’re free for lunch?”  

“I’m actually going with Harry, Ron and Ginny…you’re welcome to come along, but I sense you were thinking of something a bit more…”  She stopped before she finished the sentence.  “I have no plans for dinner.”  

“Dinner, then…” he said definitively.  

 


	6. *'Quick & Dirty; Part 2' for anon

Hermione reached for the front of his trousers, undoing the buttons and the zip with a dexterity that bordered on practiced.  

Not that Fred was complaining.  The quicker he was out of these horrid trousers, the better.  

Of course, she was down on her knees in front of him before he could stop her.  Not that he would have, but blimey, he needed  _some_  notice before she just started blowing his bits and bobs and what-have-you.  

“Hermione…” he murmured, reaching down to stroke her cheek.  She turned into his touch, opening her mouth to suck the tip of his thumb inside.  

Her tongue laved over it and he found himself helpless to resist.  

Not that he was ever  _really_  able to resist her anyway.  

“Carry on, then…” he continued, pulling his thumb from between her lips and nearly losing it when she immediately ran her tongue over the head of his cock.  “Just know that you’re getting yours after this, Granger…”  

She chuckled softly as her hand worked firmly over his length.  “I should hope so, Fred.”  

“You will not be disappointed, love…”   

 


	7. 'Bed sharing; Part 2' for Aunbrey

Hermione woke up the next morning with her arms still around Fred.  Her face was buried in his t-shirt.  His scent was all around her, mingling with her own.  

The sun was streaming down through the parted curtains, and she could see the freshly fallen snow outside.  She decided to get up to close the curtains, though.  In the matter of a few minutes, the glare of the sun on the snow would be blinding.  

But just as she started to roll over, Fred grasped at her arm.  “Just five more minutes, Granger…”  

She couldn’t tell if he was fully awake or not.  His voice was clear and ungroggy sounding.  But he hadn’t made a single peep for the entire time she’d been awake.  And if she knew anything about Fred, it was that it was physically impossible for him to be quiet if he wasn’t asleep.  

But there was no harm in waiting a few minutes, she supposed, settling back into her former position.  

 


	8. 'Single Parent AU' for anon

Hermione picked at the hem of her blouse nervously.  Fred reached over beneath the table and squeezed her knee.  "Stop that, Granger. Amalie’s going to love you.“  

"Children rarely do,” she murmured under her breath, watching in a combination of abject horror and intrigue as the fireplace lit up.  A woman and a child emerged.  The child, a girl, had a headful of red hair and smudges on her cheeks.  Definitely a Weasley.  

“I hate the bloody  _Floo_ …” the girl groused, and her companion looked down to scold her, but she was already running towards Fred with her arms spread wide.  "DADDY!“  

"Hello there, poppet…” Fred scooped her up in his arms and nodded towards the woman, a day school worker who dropped her off at home.  "Thank you, Ms. Catterwaller.“  

"It’s CAT WALLER,” she said slowly.  "My first name is Cat, my surname is Waller.“  

"Unfortunate…” Fred muttered under his breath.  "My apologies.  Thank you, Ms. WALLER.“  

"That’s twice she’s sworn in my presence today, Mr. Weasley.  You really shouldn’t allow her to talk that way.”

“What did she say?”  

“She called Scorpius Malfoy a… ‘bloody git’.”  

Fred glanced down at the girl in his arms.  "Amalie, you shouldn’t call people names. It’s hurtful.“  

Hermione was surprised by Fred’s show of paternal scolding.  Amalie even looked sufficiently contrite as she mumbled her apologies.  

"We’ll send an owl to the Malfoys straight away, Ms. Catter…Ms.  Waller.”  Fred gave her one of those patented Weasley Brothers smiles and the teacher was on her way via the Floo.  

“Daddy, do we really have to send them an owl?  Scorpius  _was_ being a bloody git.”  

“Yes, well I don’t doubt it…” Fred replied. “But you really shouldn’t call people names.  It  _is_  hurtful.  So, we’ll write Scorpius an apology and send it to him straight away.”  

Amalie sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly.  

“But we’ll send it with Puck, so it’ll be a challenge to obtain…” he added, causing the tiny girl to beam brilliantly at her father.  It was at this precise moment that her big brown eyes found Hermione.  

“Hullo, you’re Hermione Granger.”  

Hermione chuckled.  "And you are Amalie Weasley.“  

"Quite…” Amalie turned to look up at her father, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she smirked up at him.  "She’s  _far_ prettier than you said.“

Fred’s mouth fell open and Hermione started to laugh.  

 


	9. '50s Greaser AU' for anon

To look at him, Hermione initially thought he easily spent more time on his hair than on anything else.  But in the time she’d known Fred Weasley, she’d come to realize that his interests took a different route.  

And even if he HAD gotten in trouble for stealing his father’s car, she was one of the only ones who knew that he’d done it to help a friend.  

So, none of that really bothered her.  Because under that tough exterior, that leather jacket, that greased up hair…  

She knew where his heart beat.  She’d even felt it a few times.  

She clutched her books to the front of her, watching as he and his brother finally got their old jalopy rust bucket of a car running in the school parking lot.  Fred looked up and caught her gaze immediately, grinning widely.  

“Need a ride, Granger?”  

She didn’t, she was perfectly capable of walking.  

But she nodded all the same.

 


	10. 'Sweaters' for anon

“Mum sent this for you, ‘Mione…”  Fred tossed her a lumpy brown paper package.  

Hermione caught it in midair, an adorable grin spread across her entire face as she realized what it was.  "She’s making me jumpers again?“  

"Looks that way.  You couldn’t avoid it forever.” Fred returned her smile before taking a seat in the armchair nearest her.  

“What changed her mind?”  she asked, tearing open the paper and staring bleary eyed at the bright green wool jumper.  Complete with an 'H’ on the front.   

“Dunno.  She probably just needed time to get used to the fact that you and Ronald weren’t going to make a go of it.”  

She sniffed.  "Ron and I haven’t been together in years.  Not since school.  And she hasn’t warmed up to idea of you and I in the entire time we’ve been together.  We’re bloody-well  _shacking up_  and she still won’t address me directly.  Something must have happened.“  She gripped the jumper in both hands, staring up at Fred with wide eyes.  "She’s not ill is she?”  

“Merlin’s beard, Hermione!  She’s not ill, she’s just… warm now.  That’s all.”  

Fred couldn’t help but reach over to feel for the ring burning a hole in his front shirt pocket.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  "There’s something afoot, Fred Weasley.  And I aim to find out what.“  

"I’m sure you will, love.  You’re annoyingly clever.”  

 


	11. 'Crisp air' for anon

“You gonna Floo, Granger?”  Fred asked, pointing towards the fireplace in the back of the office.  

Shaking her head, she declined.  "No, I’ll probably just walk.  The autumn air is so crisp and refreshing.“  She waved her wand once, all her parchment and quills and various other bookkeeping apparatus flitted into her bag, which she scooped up and slung over her shoulder.  

"You’re walking home at this time of night?” Fred asked.  "Do you often take your life into your own hands this way?“  

She chuckled.  "In what way is that?”  

“The utterly insane-no-regards-for-it way.”  

“I have my wand.  And you seem to have forgotten that I’m the brightest witch of my year, Fred Weasley. I’ll be fine.”  

“I haven’t forgotten.  _You_  won’t let me forget.”

“Have a good night, Fred.”  

“Owl me when you get home, so I know you got there safely.”  

“No. I’m not taking the time to write you a letter to put your male ego at ease.  If you want to make sure I get home safely, you can accompany me.”  

He smiled broadly.  "Ah.  The truth comes out.  If you wanted me to walk with you, you should have told me.  I’d be happy to escort you, Granger.“  

"I don’t want you to escort me, it seems  _you_  are the one who has some uncontrollable need to see after my safety.  I was simply giving  _you_  an alternate and more proactive way of doing so.”  

“So you don’t mind one way or the other?”  

“Not one way, nor the other,” she replied with a haughty smirk.  She turned to leave and Fred was forced to either let her go and lose sleep wondering if she’d gotten home safely, or to swallow his pride and walk with her.  

He never had much pride to begin with.  It wasn’t hard to swallow.    

 


	12. 'Whiskey' for ellerigby13

“Drink, Granger?”  Fred nudged the bottle of firewhisky towards her.

Normally, she’d say no.  She wasn’t much for drinking alcohol, save for a little wine with her dinner sometimes.  But after the day they’d both had, it felt like a lifeline.  

She nodding, conjuring a glass to pour it into.  She looked at the amber-liquid inside, swirling the spirits glass as one would do with wine.

“You just have to knock it back,” Fred said with a slight grin.  “This brand isn’t for sipping, I’m afraid.”  

The burn as it slid down her throat was welcome.  She inhaled and held her breath, setting the glass back on the table.  

“Alright, Granger?”  Fred’s hand reached over to cover hers.  

She nodded.  “Well… no.  But I will be.  And that’s all that matters, right?”  

His fingers laced between hers and squeezed.  “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”  

“I can think of a few things, actually,” she said with a teasing smile.  

“Hermione…I’m scandalized,” he quipped dryly.  

“I very much doubt that…” She smirked as she leaned over the table, propping herself on both hands as the rush from the firewhisky went straight to her head.  She practically fell onto his face, but she made it there.  

“Might want to take you home instead…” Fred murmured, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

“Mmkay, but you’ll stay over, won’t you?”  

“Try and stop me.”  

 


	13. 'Blankets' for goodvibes7

Fred looked up from the desk where he’d been pouring over notes on the latest one of his and George’s products.  Hermione was fast asleep on the sofa across the room.  

Her nose was wheezing softly and she had her arm smooshed up beneath her where she’d fallen to the side.  He’d call it snoring, but she’d adamantly deny it.  

Hermione slept like a rock once she was finally out, so Fred could either attempt to floo with her in tow, or curl up on the sofa beside her.

There was really only one option, wasn’t there?  

He got up, stretching out his stiff back before plopping down beside her.  He gathered her up in his arms and summoned the blanket from where it was draped over the back of the chair.  

She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him, her arms encircling his waist as she got resettled.  

It wasn’t a terribly comfortable couch, but Hermione made everything more tolerable.

 


	14. 'Secret relationship' for anon

Hermione fiddled with her watch, checking the time once more.  Three a.m.  Maybe he’d forgotten.  

Except Fred never forgot.  Especially when he was going to get snogged rotten.  Which he was.  Because she hadn’t been able to so much as hold hands with him for the entire weekend.  How, in Merlin’s name, had they thought this could possibly work?  

They could barely keep their hands off one another when they  _weren’t_  trying to hide their relationship status.  A holiday weekend at the Burrow was a preposterous notion.  She should have just cancelled.  

The door to the pantry flew open and Fred quickly locked it from within before turning to face her.  

There was a split second where they just looked at each other, and then they sort of just… fell together.  

He kissed her hungrily, one hand in her hair and the other around her waist.  

“What took you so long?”  

“Ron.  Wanted.  To.  Talk to me.  I’ll turn him into a frog next time he does it,” Fred promised, kissing her between each word and making her wish she hadn’t asked.    

“This was a mistake…” Hermione murmured, backtracking immediately when she saw the expression on his face.  "Me coming here, not  _this_.   _This_  is lovely.“

He smirked.  "Why thank you, darling.”

Rolling her eyes she reached for his hands.  "I should leave… shouldn’t I?  This isn't… this isn’t a good thing that we’re doing…"  

“It’s a very,  _very_  good thing, ‘Mione… see, look here… we simply are putting things on hold when we’re around the family and such… ”  

“I don’t like lying to everyone, though…”  

“Ah!”  His face lit up.  "You see, we’re not?  Because George knows.“  

"What? George?  How did  _he_  find out?” Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.    

“You left a jumper in my flat.  Not many people wear jumpers like that, love.”  

“Well, I suppose it’s just as well.  Harry knows.”  

“You told Harry? You might as well have told Ginny too.”  

She shrugged.  "He’s my best friend?  I… Ginny was trying to set me up with someone, so I had to tell him.“  

"Well.  He’s told Ginny by now.  I say we just come out with it.  Most everyone already knows.”

“I thought you liked sneaking around…” she said, grinning coyly as she squeezed his hands.  

“Not when it cuts into my beauty sleep, I don’t.”  

She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair.  "Seems like you’re getting enough of it these days…" 

“You’re a shameless flatterer, Hermione.  That’s why I love you.”  

Her mouth fell open in shock.  "You… you what?“  

He faltered for just a moment before continuing.  "You can’t tell me you didn’t know that.  You know everything.”  

“I don’t know  _everything_.”  

“But you knew that,” he countered.  

“Well… I had a bit of an idea…”  

“Well, I love you a bit.”  

“I love you too.”  

 


	15. 'Messy' for michellejjones

“What–” Hermione blurted upon entering the flat.  "What–“

"We’ve finally done it, Fred.  We broke Hermione,” George laughed.

“What–” She was well aware of how she sounded, blathering on and not ever actually saying anything.  But her  _sitting room_. 

And now that she was looking, her…  _Fred_  too!  (She wasn’t ever sure what to call him. They  _were_  shacking up, but it seemed a bit silly to call someone in their late twenties a ‘boyfriend’, didn’t it? And besides, she couldn’t be bothered to think about monikers right now.  Fred was completely covered in some kind of green slime.  As was their sitting room.)

Crookshanks meowed from somewhere behind the sofa, a lopsided green blob lumbered out into the center of the room, meowing again.

As was Crookshanks.  

“Now… Hermione… it’s nothing a little bit of housecleaning magic won’t take care of…” Fred said slowly, holding his slimy green hands out in front of him.  

She opened her mouth to respond, but the only thing that came out was laughter.  "You’re  _green_.“  He smiled and she laughed more, reaching for his slime covered hand and clasping it in hers.  "You’re a sodding slimeball."  

"I’m  _your_  sodding slimeball.”  

She had to agree.

 


	16. 'Cheesecake' for chikabiddy

Fred tapped his fork nervously against the counter before placing it upon his partially empty plate.  “Did you say you wanted dessert?” he asked, reaching for Hermione’s plate and standing.  

“Well, if you’re offering…” she said, still attempting to eat some of the risotto from her unfinished meal.  “You’re not giving me something that’s going to make me vomit, are you?”  

“No, no… nothing like that…”  He said quickly, backing into the kitchen via the swinging door.  

“Do you want help serving?” Hermione asked.  “I might be terrible at cooking spells, but I can serve with the best.”  

“No, no… just… stay out there…” Fred said. “Stay  _there_ ,” he added firmly before turning and surveying the mess in the kitchen.

Cheesecake, while it was one of Hermione’s favourite dishes, was also something of a beast to prepare, even with magic and constant help from his mum.  

But, he’d finally perfected one, and had even decorated the serving plate with raspberries and a little something extra.  

He rearranged the berries on top of the dessert, placing the other garnish: a small gold band with a carved opal in the center, neatly on top. Cheesecake was her favourite, and he was her favourite, according to Hermione herself.  Hopefully the ring would be as well received.

Fred took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and scooped up both dishes, turning ‘round and walking towards the dining room.  

 


	17. 'Lazy morning in bed' for chikabiddy

Hermione inhaled deeply as she woke, stretching her legs out straight and accidently kicking the warm jumble of limbs directly behind her.  

“Sorry…” she mumbled, settling back into Fred’s arms.  

“Inexcusable…” he countered, further wrapping himself around her. “Punishable by death.”

She hummed, reaching down to lace her fingers with his. “Can the execution wait for five more minutes?”  

Fred scoffed. “Five? You and I aren’t leaving this bed until hunger drives us from it.”  

“Fine by me,” she replied, allowing her eyes to flutter closed once more.

 


	18. 'Dragons' for siriuslupinx

“Mione? Love?  Can you, in all your infinite wisdom and intelligence, give your honest opinion on something?”

She looked up from the book she was reading.  “Of course.”

Fred grinned brightly and motioned for her to come with him into the workroom.

She did and abruptly screeched, her hands clawing at him as she climbed off the floor and onto his back.  “Call your brother. Fred. Fred.  Call your brother.”

The baby dragon skittered across the floor towards them, opening its mouth and coughing.

She winced, waiting for a hole to be burned in the floor, but instead of flames, it expelled flowers.

“Wait… what…”

“I’ll take that as a positive review…” Fred said, marching over to his desk with Hermione still clinging to his back.  She watched as the baby dragon erupted into a burst of flowers, all of which promptly disappeared.

“What just–” she sputtered as she climbed down from his back.

“Dragon bombs,” he said.  “You throw one on the ground and it turns into a very lifelike baby dragon.  I always wanted to play with one when I was younger… never as much as Charlie did, though.”

“Because normalizing dragon interactions are something today’s youth really need…” she grumbled under her breath.

 


	19. 'Experiment gone wrong' for chikabiddy

“So, ‘Mione… do  _you_  have a someone?” Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes in that way she had when she was taking the piss.  

“You know I don’t,” Hermione answered, reaching for her drink and wetting her lips at the rim of the glass.

“Why not?  You’re at the top of your field. Surely you’ve got some free time,” her friend goaded, eyebrows waggling.  "Maybe one of your clients?“  

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "I can’t date a client, it’d be too messy. I do their books. Money changes a relationship.”  

“Someone else, then?”

She shook her head, casting a glance down towards the other end of the table to see if there was any help to be had from Luna.  "I can’t just…  _ask_  some random person out to dinner.“  

"Of course you can,” Luna piped up. “It’s easy. Just turn around and ask.”  

Hermione’s argument stuck in her throat, because technically,  _technically_  Luna was correct. She could.  She just didn’t want to.

Ginny nudged her shoulder.  "You  _should_. Just turn around and ask someone.“  

"You want me to do this… right here? In this crowded restaurant?  Are you mad?” Hermione laughed nervously. “No one in their right mind would say yes.”  

“Then you have nothing to worry about. We’re about to pay our bill, so just turn around and ask someone. Indulge my social experiment,” Ginny said, reaching for the bill. “In exchange, I’ll buy your dinner.” She nodded down at Hermione’s empty plate.  

“You were buying anyway…” Hermione muttered under her breath.  She inhaled deeply, turning around in her chair and standing.  She walked towards the bar that was directly behind their booth and tapped the first man she saw on the shoulder.  

He turned around, his face splitting into a wide grin. “Oy, Hermione.”

Her belly clenched up in knots at the sight of Fred Weasley. Oh, she’d forgotten how fit he was.  This was a disaster. An utter failure. Why couldn’t she have set her sights on literally anyone else? Why did it have to be someone she’d fancied?  

“Fred!  Hello!” Hermione said, smiling dumbly as she struggled for the correct words.  "I was wondering… Fred.  If you might like to go get dinner some night? Doesn’t have to be tonight. Or any night.  You can say 'no’.  In fact, if you said no, I’d be happy.  Fine.  I wouldn’t be happy, but I’d be fine if you said no. You can say no, Fred.“  

She half-expected him to poke fun at her after that spectacle, but he didn’t.  He merely tilted his head and reached for his beer, taking a sip from the glass and replacing it on the bar. "Do you want me to say no?”  

“No?”  

“Then yes. Sounds fun.”  

“Oh?”  

“Yeah. Swing by the shop tomorrow after you’re through working and we’ll go out.”  

“Tomorrow?” she repeated.

“Well, yeah… unless you’re busy tomorrow.  I can do the night after if you are.”  

Hermione felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she nodded.  "Tomorrow’s fine. I’m free.“  

"Brilliant!” he exclaimed, lifting his glass and taking a sip.  "You want something?“  

"No, no… I have to go, actually… I’m with…” she gestured over her shoulder to where she’d been sitting with Ginny and Luna.  

“Alright then.  Have a good one, Hermione.  See you tomorrow.”  

“Tomorrow,” she repeated, waving goodbye and practically running back over to her table, where fresh teasing surely awaited.

She didn’t really care, though.  She found she was actually looking forward to her dinner with Fred. 

 


	20. 'Toasted marshmallows' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

“You’ve got something on your face, Granger…” Fred laughed as he joined Hermione on the stump where she’d taken up residence for the bonfire. His leg was flush against hers, warm and bouncing from the second he’d seated himself.

She was currently attempting to eat a charred marshmallow from on the end of a stick, so his outburst didn’t surprise her in the slightest. “Just… wipe it off, please,” she closed her eyes and leaned over so he could see.

“I dunno if I’ll be able to wipe it off…” he said slowly, his fingers on her chin as he tilted her head this way and that. “It’s just… right in the middle of your face.”

“Where?” she asked, reaching up to feel around and coming up clean. The marshmallow flopped from the end of her stick down into the dirt and she let the stick fall with it.  “Where is it?”

“Right there…” he said, grinning as his thumb moved over her bottom lip. Her tongue swiped out to lick it as an impulse, and he froze, watching her tongue as it moved.

“What was your plan for this exactly, Fred?” she asked, giggling a little.

“To kiss you, obviously, but I didn’t know you’d be playing dirty, Hermione.”

“If licking my lips is dirty, then I suppose I’m guilty.”

Fred beamed down at her. “You know admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery.”

“Just kiss me already, stop holding my chin like that.”

“Pushy, pushy…” he whispered, before closing the distance between them.

 


	21. 'White Christmas Margarita' for youresucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Kissing, Flirting

“Kiss me,” Fred murmured, his arm slipping around Hermione’s waist before spinning her into a tighter hold.

“ _Fred_ ,” she chided, glancing around the Burrow’s living room. It was surprisingly empty for now, but any number of people could traipse in at any moment, see them kissing and blow their cover. “Remember what we decided?”

He nuzzled her nose with his, an action that never failed to make her melt into his arms, and this time was no different. “I know what we decided and I can’t  _not_  kiss you on Christmas, Mione…” His voice was low, his lips so close they were brushing over hers. “And George is keeping everyone outdoors for the moment, doing tricks with the tree. He’s bought us five minutes, no more… let’s not spend it bickering.”

Hermione was indeed the brightest witch in her year, a title not bestowed upon her for nothing. She rose up on her tiptoes and met Fred’s lips with barely bridled passion. She tilted her head, parting her lips as her tongue slid along his bottom lip.

“Bloody hell, Hermione,” he whispered. “How am I supposed to go drink Cocoa with my mother now?”

“You’re a clever wizard, Fred. I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she teased before kissing the tip of his nose.

 


	22. 'Champagne Cocktail' for youresucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Flirting, Mutual Pining, Idiots in Love, Light Angst

She felt a nudge at her shoulder, and Hermione turned to see a very familiar hand.  "Oh, hello.“

"You’re still cross with me, aren’t you?” Fred whinged, sliding his hand down to grasp hers. It sent a tingle up her arm and only emphasized her mortification. “Hermione, please. I beg your forgiveness.”

“You’re daft, is what you are…” she said with a laugh, shaking her head. “I’m not cross with you.”

“Bollocks. There is a distinct chill coming from your vicinity and it’s blowing directly into mine.”

He wasn’t wrong, but there was really no reason for her to be upset with him. It was her own stupid fault for assuming the gift he’d procured especially for her was more than a prank. A locket that didn’t turn into slime and melt away in her fingers. A gift that turned out to be a prototype for the Brothers Weasley to sell in their joke shop.

Fred was a flirt. Always had been. She’d just been silly to believe there was more to it than that.

He laced his fingers with hers, and she promptly slid her hand from his grasp, moving to cross her arms and tuck both hands well out of reach.  She took a step away from him, towards the window.

“It’s the gift, isn’t it?” he prodded, stepping closer once more. “You didn’t think it was funny.”

“It was very funny, Fred. And I’m sure I’ll find this hilarious in a few days’ time.”

“But you don’t find it hilarious now, is what you’re saying?”

“It’s plenty hilarious now. I can’t think of anything you could have done differently to make it more so. I’m sure if you played that prank on any of your friends, it would result in peals of laughter.” The smile on her lips felt fake, but she hoped it didn’t translate that way.

He paused in his pursuit of her, which allowed her to put a few more inches between them. “Would it help if I gave you the real thing?”

“The real thing?” she repeated, brow furrowing. “What are you on about?”

“The real thing. I bought you the real thing, I just… chickened out of giving it to you.”

She laughed, a shrill sort of sound that echoed in the empty drawing room. “Really, Fred. I’m not going to fall for it a second time.”

“No, I’m not kidding. I mean, how do you think I was able to mimic it so marvelously? I saw you admiring it. Bought it. Was all set to give it to you and then wimped out.”

“Mimicry of that level all because you wimped out?” Hermione clucked her tongue. “That’s not even a believable lie, Fred.”

“Because it’s not a lie…” he pulled something from his pocket. The very same locket he’d given her before. The one that had melted from her fingers into a puddle of blue goo.  "I bought it and then through a series of rather difficult internal arguments, convinced myself that you weren’t interested in me in that way, so I turned it into something I would have given to my friends. My close friends. I turned it into an elaborate prank, and it was the wrong decision.“

He held out the necklace towards her, the chain glinting in the light. "And even if you never want to see me again, I want you to have it. No strings attached, I promise.”

“You’re a git sometimes, Fred.”

“More than sometimes.”

“I almost kissed you, you know?”

He frowned. “When?”

“When you gave me the locket. Before I touched it. I almost kissed you.”

“You should have. Would have put me on the spot instead of you. And also, it’s you so the snog would have been worth the death that happened soon after.”

She smiled and reached out for the locket, which stayed whole in her hands, didn’t melt away. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thank you, Fred.”

“Happy Holidays, Hermione.”

“I didn’t even get you anything,” she lamented, turning the jewelry over in her hands.

“After that prank, I don’t think I deserve it,” he said with a short laugh.

She leaned over, pressing a warm kiss to the corner of his mouth. She lingered, tilting her head so it bumped against his.

“It’s perfect,” he sighed. “And it’s just my size too.”

She swatted his shoulder and turned to kiss him properly.

 


	23. 'The Grinch' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Idiots in Love, Banter, Flirting

“Come on down to the Burrow. You know Mum and Dad think of you as one of their own…” Fred offered, taking a seat on the edge of Hermione’s desk. “Take the day off from this…” he gestured around her office with a sneer.  One would think she worked at a sewage treatment plant and not at the Ministry of Magic.

“I wasn’t invited,” she argued, summoning a folder that just so happened to be wedged beneath Fred’s rear end.

He leapt to his feet in surprise, eyes narrowing as he watched the folder slither into her open palm. “I’m inviting you, Goose.”

“I’m not a goose,” she said with a sniff.

“You are if you don’t join me at the Burrow for Christmas Eve,” he retorted. “Takes a right silly woman not to take Fred Weasley up on a date.”

“So it’s a date, is it?” she asked coyly. “Thought it was just a family thing.”

His cheeks reddened slightly. “Well, I just…” He trailed off, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally replying. “Of course it’s a date, Hermione. We’ve been dancing around this for months, haven’t we?”

She wasn’t about to admit how much she’d been waiting to hear those words from him. She nodded, acquiescing as she sent the folder flying into the ‘out’ stack. “You’re correct. It’s a date, and I’ll be there with bells on.”

Fred grinned and retook his seat on her desk. “Where will the bells be?”

 


	24. 'Fireball Orange Hot Toddy' for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Friends to Lovers

The firewhisky was hot going down and when he belched, a bit of flame came with it, which made Hermione jump just the tiniest bit.

“Merlin, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she said with an amused smile. “Even if it’s coming from you.”

She was expecting some quippy remark from him. A retort. A bit of the rapport they’d built over the years. But he couldn’t give that to her. Not when he was planning his next proclamation so pointedly.

And with a bit of a buzz, if he was being honest.

Hermione peered over at him, puzzled by his silence. “Are you alright, Fred?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, turning to gaze into her gorgeous brown eyes. “I’m jolly good, love.”

She smiled and he held her gaze, watching as the smile melted down to something more curious than before. “Fred?”

“‘Mione… would you fancy dinner sometime? With me?” he quickly added. “And no one else. Except for the others at the restaurant, of course. But they won’t be  _with_  us, they’ll simply be in the room…”

She tilted her head slightly. “Fred Weasley… did you just ask me on a date?”

“Might have done,” he said. “So whadoyou say?”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I’d love to.”

 


	25. 'A21 Angst' for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#A21 - “We can’t keep this up forever”_
> 
> Angst, Lack of Communication

“We can’t keep this up forever…”

Hermione’s voice was steady and emotionless. Always the realist.

“Why can’t we?” Fred asked, rolling over and extending his arm towards her. His fingers walked up her spine a little ways before he wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her back into the bed. He kissed her neck, sucking loudly enough to make her laugh.

“You’re impossible,” she said softly, turning to look at him. Her fingers brushed a little of the hair out of his face. “But we can’t. You know we can’t.”

“Yes, but I fail to see why we have to address that right _now_? You’re already leaving me for the night, are you looking to leave me for good as well?”

Hermione didn’t answer him. She just rolled back over and reached for her jumper on the floor.

Like he’d said before, he’d known this was coming. But it didn’t hurt any less now that it was here.  “Right,” he said, his voice terse as he rolled in the opposite direction, wanting more than anything to be away from her.

“Fred,” she called after him. “Fred?”

He didn’t answer. Just shut the door to the loo to wait until she’d gone.

 


	26. *'D20 Smut' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#D20 - “I could use a hand.”_
> 
> Implied Sexual Content, Fade to Black, Banter

Hermione wrapped both legs around his waist as he stepped closer to her on his workbench. Her hands moved up into his hair, mussing it as he kissed her, the chaste peck turning filthy in a matter of seconds.

“I believe when I asked you down to help me in the workshop, I wasn’t referring to this…” Fred murmured, not even trying to stop her as she sucked soft kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.

She immediately straightened, eyes dark and lips slightly swollen from the not so brief snog. “Oh, you actually want my help? I assumed it was a euphemism, pardon me…”  It was difficult for her to appear businesslike and helpful when she had her legs wrapped around his waist, but if anyone could pull it off, it was Hermione Granger.

Fred’s hands smoothed up her thighs, rucking up her skirt until he reached her arse, gripping it tightly, he pulled her closer. “As it turns out, I  _could_  use a hand…”

 


	27. 'B50 Fluff' for chikabiddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#B50 “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”_
> 
> Fluff, Pregnancy

Hermione took a deep breath, summoning her deep knowledge of spells, but for whatever reason, she couldn’t think of the one that would clean up the kitchen.

It had been a misspoken one that caused the current mess on the floor. And the windows. And the ceiling.

And all she’d wanted was something blended with banana for breakfast. Solid food turned her stomach. Morning, noon, and evening sickness were ruining her life.

A lump rose in her throat and she bent over the banana covered counter and sobbed into her hands.

She heard Fred approach the kitchen, swearing softly under his breath and likely pausing for a moment to take stock of the situation. His wife was currently sobbing in a banana smoothie covered room.

He gingerly reached out to touch her shoulder, slipping his arm around her back as she rose and started crying incoherently. Blimey, even she didn’t know what she was crying about. But she kept saying ‘bananas’ like an absolute nutter.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, love…” he muttered some spell under his breath and all the banana mess seemed to squeegee itself into oblivion, leaving her as clean as she had been when she entered the kitchen. “And maybe go have a lie-down?”

She gestured to the room, to the bananas dripping down the walls to puddle on the floor.  Fresh tears began to drip down her cheeks.

He shook his head and continued to lead her from the room. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”

 


End file.
